


Anniversaire

by pointsnorth



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, grasshopper sexy party, maggie finds cute shit on taobao and fritters her money away on shit there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else is there to do when she's written a hundred songs and poems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaire

There are no grandiose poems or ballads, no heartfelt violin pieces played to a full moon, no rose petals or wine.  
Alice is almost hurt. Almost. And that's saying a lot.  
She starts unpacking the groceries in silence, ears straining to hear Margaret padding around or hurling insults at Taobao from her room. Still nothing; the quiet is enough to have her on edge enough to drop the milk.  
"Margaret?"  
A loud crash sounds from down the hallway, closely followed by a pained howl.  
"Damned-- I nearly broke my mirror-- Ugh!"  
There's the sound of feet now; Alice relaxes at last and lets out a small sigh of fond exasperation.  
"Sorry to surprise you," she calls. "I couldn't find any sewing kits I'm afraid, but I know that there should be one around here--"  
"Turn around."  
"Pardon?"  
Humouring the girl, she turns slowly (shopping bag in hand) and raises her eyebrows just a touch at the sight before her. "So that's what you've been working on."  
"There's only so much poetry even I can churn out on your virtues," grumbles Margaret as she shuffles on the spot; instead of her usual slip, she's fussing with the ribbons dotted across what appears to be brand new lingerie. "I had to get a little uninspired this year."  
The 'do you like it?' is unspoken, hanging heavy between them as Alice counts each bow and Margaret continues fidgeting.  
"You look very nice."  
"...Is that all I get?!"  
"Give me a few minutes and I'm sure my reaction will change accordingly. It's hard to know what to do with such nice underwear when I have to put away the rest of the things."  
Alice smiles to herself when she's able to count down perfectly to the tantrum. Even as wordy curses and petulant pleas sound from behind her, she dutifully finishes packing everything away without stopping to reexamine.  
A credit to her, of course. Margaret's taste in knickers is exquisite.  
"Look at this Alice, it's unbearably tacky," the blonde sniffs once she's the subject of undivided attention again. "Just-- Come here, give me your hand-- yes that's right. Pull that ribbon."  
She does. The bow comes undone, leaving Margaret's bra to hang loosely over her breasts; the novelty has them both grinning (yes, grinning) and inspecting exactly how it all held so well.   
"Where did you buy this?"   
"I found them when I was looking for sock adhesive--"  
Only half-listening, Alice lets her hands wander to the bows on Margaret's hips; when she pulls, the sheer panties drop down to sit loosely from where they're pinned between her thighs.   
"It's almost like unwrapping a present. Is that why you got them?"  
Going a brilliant and unhealthy shade of red under her makeup, Margaret squirms under the intense gaze and nods.  
"Happy anniversary."


End file.
